Friend or Foe
by gamingal
Summary: Zelda is teleported to a strange world along with her friend Link soon strange things start to happen
1. The discovery

a new story yay hope ya like it.It's my first super smash bros story so please be kind

* * *

Zelda sat on the chair at her dresser in her room. She was brushing her hair and thinking about her past. She put her brush down and walked across to her balcony. She looked out at the sunset; Link hadn't visited her in a while however, she had seen him with the girl from the ranch, Malon was apparently her name, he was riding his horse Epona with her when she saw them and she didn't want to ask if there was anything going on between them because if he said yes she would be heart broken, and if he said no she would feel embarrassed.

Just then, there was a knock at her bedroom door "come in" said Zelda as she walked away from the balcony and towards the door. The person stepped into the room; it was Impa, Zelda's protector. "Princess there is someone here to see you" said Impa

"Send them in" said Zelda, Impa left the room for a few seconds and then returned with the visitor. Into Zelda's room stepped a boy, he was about 16 years of age, he had blonde hair and was wearing a green tunic and a green cap, it was Link. "Link" said Zelda as she walked towards him "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" asked Zelda

"Well I've been training Epona with Malon" said Link. Zelda had been hoping there was another reason but apparently there wasn't meaning he'd rather spend all his time with Malon instead of her, her heart dropped "Oh" she said trying not to sound disappointed. "So Link why have you come to see me?" asked Zelda as she sat down on her bed, Link came up to her and sat down on her bed next to her, then he got out a small bag that was in his pocket. "I found this on Hyrule field, do you know what it is" he undid the cloth to reveal a small orb; it was shining in the sunlight and had a mysterious feeling about it. "Wow" gasped Zelda she touched its cold, shining surface. Suddenly the orb started to crack Zelda pulled her hand away to find that a silvery liquid was already entwining itself around her hand, she screamed and tried to get it off but with no success. She looked across to Link and saw that he was having the same problem, suddenly the orb began to expand Link and Zelda stepped back. The orb was expanding and consuming everything that it passed through, it was approaching Zelda she tried to get away but the substance on here hand stopped her from going anywhere. The orb kept growing she couldn't see Link any more all she could see was the translucent surface of the orb moving ever closer. The orb touched her hand she was amazed to see her hand pass through; she could see it on the other side of the surface, soon most of her body, apart from her head, was on the other side of the surface. The orb came closer before she knew it her head was inside. A bright light surrounded Zelda, she had no idea where she was but she could see another person in all the light, it was link she reached forward to touch his hand but before she could she was surrounded by a blinding light, then she suddenly felt a searing pain surge through her body making her fall to the ground and loose all consciousness.

* * *

dun dun dun

i'm very slow at updating


	2. A new friend

Ha ha I finally managed to update yay

**A new friend**

Zelda's eyes slowly opened to look at her surroundings so she could get some idea of where she was. She sat up she was in a forest, she seemed to be quite deep in the forest even though it was light and airy. Turning around her heart filled with relief because laid behind her still unconscious was Link. Zelda moved over to Link and shook his shoulders in an effort to wake him up he didn't seem to move he'd obviously took quite a nasty blow to the head, probably from the strange journey to this place, wherever this place was.

Zelda had two choices, she could wait for Link to wake up which could take a while, or she could try to find someone who could help her and come back for Link later. She decided that it would probably be best to stay with Link, in case she got lost while trying to find help. She decided to see if Link had anything in his bag that could help her out. She carefully opened the bag; it was full of many gadgets some she had never seen before. She found a bottle at the bottom of the bag and decided to go find some water_ pouring water over unconscious people usually wakes them up_ thought Zelda, so Zelda went to go see if there was any water nearby.

Not too far away from where Link was Zelda found a small stream she knelt down and opened the bottle and carefully put it underwater. The water was cold and quite fast flowing and it filled Link's small bottle fast. Zelda sealed it up and started to get up but she heard footsteps approaching her, fast. Zelda quickly got up and quickly but silently ran over to the nearest tree and decided to hide so she could spy on this newcomer so she could see who or what the inhabitants of this place where.

Out of the forest appeared a strange metal being, it looked quite human but on one of its arms instead of having a hand there was a strange metal tube with a hole at the end it obviously had some function and Zelda didn't really want to find out what it was. She slowly backed away from the scene hoping that she wouldn't be found and could get back to Link where it was safe. She slowly crept backwards until she met another tree; it was a forest after all, she slid around the tree until she was facing the direction that Link was in, she decided to run the rest of the way she didn't think it would be able to hear her, she was wrong. Zelda stopped to catch her breath and found to her horror that something was following her; it was the metal creature and it was gaining on her fast. She started running but where to? If she ran back to Link that would put him in danger but she had nowhere else to go. The creature however wasn't going to give her any time to think it ran faster than Zelda and quite quickly caught her up. Zelda knew she couldn't escape and found herself falling to the ground, knocked over by the creature, she tried to get up but it stooped her by pointing the grey metal object that was attached to its arm at her, and Zelda was not in a hurry to find out what it could do.

"Speak, who are you?" the creature appeared to have a voice and a brain it was obviously more human than she had first thought. "I am princess Zelda of Hyrule" she replied trying not to show any fear "What are you?" Zelda asked. "You mean who am I" said the creature which appeared to have a feminine voice "What your… human?" Zelda asked completely confused

"Of course I am" it said. It pressed a button on its arm and the robot suit disappeared, in its place stood a young woman wearing a blue sleeveless top which and a pair of short blue shorts. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes and didn't look much older than Zelda. "I'm Samus Aran, you are?" asked the bounty hunter "I'm Princess Zelda" she said standing up and dusting herself down "Where am I?" she asked

"I was about to ask you the same question" she said

"You mean you don't know where we are either" said Zelda with a disappointed tone "Nope" answered Samus "wish I did though this place is starting to bug me, you think you've managed to get out and you past what you think is the last tree, and it just a clearing and the forest actually goes on for miles in the direction you were walking"

"If you can't find your way out the forest then how did you get in?" Asked Zelda

"I'm not actually that sure how I got here it all happened so fast there was a flash of bright light and I woke up here" she said

"That's like what happened to us" Zelda said "but why are we here?" she asked herself "Was I supposed to answer that?" asked Samus slightly confused. Zelda suddenly remembered that she had left Link and had been gone for quite a while now she decided it was best to go back "Samus I-"

"Please call me Sam" Samus said interrupting Zelda

"Okay then Sam, I left my friend unconscious in the forest, I think I ought to go check on him"

"Sure, I'll come with you" replied Samus. They came to the place where Zelda had left Link to be greeted by a sight that made Zelda gasp, over in the corner where Zelda had left Link's bag closed and neat, the bag was still there but its contents were spread across the floor and one of the bottles was broken with its contents, whatever they were is another story, were making a small puddle around it. Where Link had been laying before Zelda had left was now also a mess, the blanket he had been lying on was now torn and in many pieces around the area, but what made Zelda fear for Link's safety the most was his sword. It was laid over in the corner and covered it blood, Zelda was close to tears as she thought about it _whose blood was it that stained Link's sword._

Yes I do like cliffhangers

the chapters will get longer I promise


	3. What accually happened

Well I mangaged to update this quite quickly R and R people

Enjoy

**What accually happened**

Link awoke with a start he sat up and was greeted with pain. He slowly laid back down and tried to remember what had happened and where he was. He looked around and saw two other men, one had red hair that was spiked and the other had long blue hair, for a man, and some kind of headwear that looked a bit like the tiara Zelda wore. They were both asleep and that's when he remembered.

_Link awoke to the sound of a bird singing; he opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest and alone he got up and looked around there seemed to be trees in all directions and leaning against one of them was his bag he walked over to it and looked inside. He realised he was missing a bottle and his bag smelt of perfume which could only mean one thing, Zelda had been there. _

_Link didn't think that Zelda would abandon him out in the middle of nowhere so he decided to wait for her. Link decided that a short nap couldn't hurt and settled down on the blanket and drifted into a deep sleep. _

_He awoke to the sound of shuffling, he opened on eye thinking that he would see Zelda, but instead he was greeted with the sight of two men, Link realised that they hadn't yet noticed that he was awake so he slowly and silently reached for his sword but unfortunately, he was not quiet enough and the blue haired man swiftly turned round to see Link reaching for his sword._

_Link grabbed his sword and got up as fast as possible to be greeted with a swift kick that knocked him back down again, but Link being a trained fighter was not yet beaten he took the man's feet from under him with his leg and quickly got back on his own feet, just quick enough to block a attack from the man with red hair, he pushed his sword away with his own and kicked him down with his foot. Link turned around to see that the blue haired one was back on his feet and his blade was already in mid-flight, link just managed to block it but the redhead learnt fast and before Link could push him away again he managed , to Link's surprise, to get Link's sword out of his hands and on to the floor next to the other man. Links moment of shock gave the blue haired man a chance to attack he grabbed Link's sword jumped up and slashed link across his middle, Link let out a yelp of pain, he could see his own blood on his sword and was now defenceless. But then he spotted his shield leaning against a tree, it wasn't too far away, but with both men closing in on him, armed and dangerous, it could be quite hard. But Link decided to try his luck anyway. He ran towards his shield as fast as he could with his current injury, suddenly the redhead jumped in his way and he felt something hard and cold hit the back of his head before he blacked out completely._

He looked at his wound it was quite deep, but he would live. Link got up, slower than last time so he would not cause himself quite as much pain; he managed to sit up without too much difficultly, he noticed that he was not in any way chained up and that he could get away if he wanted to, they obviously didn't think he was that dangerous. Link quietly stood up as carefully as possible and started to walk as silently as possible to the nearest tree. "If you think that you're going to escape swordsman then you've got another thing coming" said a voice from behind him, Link froze and turned round to see the redhead sat up and looking at him.

"Your not really good at this sneaking business are you" said the redhead standing up and walking towards Link, he held out his hand to greet him "My names Roy" he said then, pointing to his companion he added "and that lazy ass there is Marth" who was still asleep

"I'm Link, and may I ask what you want with me?" Link asked slightly confused at his capture's new behaviour towards him, "Relax, what I did earlier was just self defence and all I want with you is to know the way out of this god dam maze"

"Well sorry but I don't know the way out, I had only just woke up when you found me" he answered then he realised something, he'd left Zelda alone in the forest. "How long have I been out?" He hurriedly asked hoping that it wasn't too long but he got the feeling that he would be proved wrong.

"You've been out for about three hours I'd say" said Roy looking at the dark sky above them, Link froze, Zelda had been alone in a now dark forest for three hours, and Link needed to try and find her, and fast.

"You have to take me back to where you found me" said Link speaking quite quickly as he was worried for Zelda's safety

"Why'd you want to go back there?" Roy asked slightly confused

"My friend I left her alone there" answered Link

"But there wasn't anyone else around I checked after I knocked you out"

"She had been there and was coming back to me she wouldn't just abandon me and I won't abandon her" he said getting annoyed with Roy for asking so many questions

"So are you going to take me to where you found me yet or not" Link asked impatiently

"Well Link as much as I'd like to I can't" Link froze.

"What do you mean you can't!" yelled Link, Marth awoke at his shouting

"What, what I'm up" he said in a half asleep voice "Roy what are you doing and..." His eyes drifted to Link who at that moment was paying no attention to Marth and trying not to kill Roy. "Roy what is he doing up?" he asked pointing at Link "and why didn't you wake me up?"

"I need to find her!" yelled Link completely ignoring Marth he was too worried about Zelda to care about what Marth had to say, he had no idea what creatures lived in this forest and what sort of damage they could do.

"Who does he need to find?" said Marth standing up "Roy who does he need to find answer me!" Roy didn't know what to do he had Link shouting about some girl that he needed to find and Marth wanting to know what was going on and being very impatient about it, Roy couldn't take this for much longer

"Will you both just be quiet I'm trying to think!" he shouted both of them became silent

"Thank you, now first things first, Marth this is Link he was trying to sneak away from us but I stopped him, he's Looking for his female companion." He paused and looked at Link

"Link, I'm not sure in exactly where I found you but I can tell you in which direction to head" but they weren't going to get that far because the whole time they had been watched by three beings who were using the trees as cover and as Roy had been talking Marth had noticed this.

"Roy, Link don't move" he Marth said as quietly as possible the two gave him a confused look "Why?" asked Roy

"Because we're being watched" as soon as Marth had said it, all three beings stepped out into sight and pointed there guns at them "Don't move or we will shoot" a male voice said

"Now we have a few questions that we would like the answers to" said a feminine voice

"Or else" said another male voice and as he said it he loaded his gun and pointed it at the three swordsmen.

Yeah I think I ought to stop it with the cliffhangers o well Review please


	4. Kidnapped and saved?

Sorry about the wait but this was a long chapter (for me anyway)

Disclaimer: If I owned Super smash bros or any of its characters do you think I'd be sat here writing about them?

* * *

Samus looked at Zelda, she hadn't said a word since they had left the small clearing where they had found her friend's belongings destroyed, Samus wasn't sure what to say to her, she knew that Zelda was worried about her friends safety right now and Samus decided that it would be best to leave her to think about everything that had happened.

At the moment the two women were following a trail that Samus had found leading away from the small clearing and into the forest, Samus had told Zelda that the there was a pair of footprints and in between them looked like where they had dragged someone across the floor, so it meant that two people had dragged Link away from the scene, Zelda doubted that they would have done that if he was dead.

Zelda looked at Samus she had only known the bounty hunter for a few hours but she already knew she could trust her. "Samus" Zelda said, Samus looked at her slightly surprised that Zelda had decided to talk to her after the disturbing scene in the clearing "Yes?"

"Can you tell if Link's captures are male or female?" she asked, Samus looked once again at the footprints

"I would say that these belong to two men but I may be wrong, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what we're up against" replied Zelda, she would have to get Link back one way or another, but she would rather sort the problem with words instead of her fists.

Samus could see that Zelda was not wishing to fight the men that had took Link, she could see it in her eyes, and hear it in the way she said it, her voice had trembled when she said it but Samus knew not wanting to fight and having to fight were two entirely different things. She knew that if Zelda had to fight, then she would.

It was dark the women realised they must have been walking for well over two hours and had not yet seen or heard anything, Zelda started to wonder how far away Link was from her, she didn't think that the men would have had the strength to come this far after a fight with Link, she had seen him in a battle before and already knew that he wasn't exactly a bad fighter and personally she thought that, if Link had not been outnumbered, he would have won hands down and he would have been sat there when she had returned with Samus. Zelda sighed; she wished that things had turned out that way.

Samus knew they were getting close to the where the men were camping out and it wouldn't be long before Zelda and Link would be once again reunited. Samus could hear the men's voices she was surprised to hear that there were three people talking at that moment, meaning that Link must be talking to them; she couldn't quite hear what they were saying but all of a sudden all three voices stopped. Samus had a good hearing ability and could hear loud and clear what had made them stop talking and it was not a good thing it was the sound of a gun being readied.

Samus stopped walking, Zelda turned to look at her she could tell that she was concentrating and she could also tell that something was wrong. "Sam? What is it, what's wrong?"

She snapped back into reality and looked at Zelda "I can hear them, they're just through those trees but we have to hurry" said Samus

"Why?" asked Zelda out of her curiosity, but all Zelda got in a return was a look from Samus telling her she didn't want to know. The two women ran as fast as possible until they made it to a clearing where Zelda saw something that made her heart stop.

In the clearing three men stood backed against each other Zelda recognised one of them straight away, it was Link so she guessed that the two men stood next to him were his captors. Zelda would have run to Link's straight away at that moment if she hadn't seen something else in the clearing that made her heart stop. Surrounding Link and the other two men was three figures that were not human they had fur and had animal features however they stood on two legs.

Zelda looked closer and noticed that one of them was some kind of bird species she had never seen before and the other male creature looked like a fox and the other female creature was very different, she had fur but it was blue but at a good guess Zelda would say that she was also a exotic version of fox because of the similar features between her and the male fox. "Link!" Zelda couldn't help it, she ran towards Link as fast as possible ignoring Samus' protests and shouts.

Link looked around he had heard his name being called and he wanted to know who it was but when he turned to see Zelda running towards him he was shocked as well as surprised.

Samus shouted at Zelda to stop but she wasn't listening, she was so determined to get to Link that she wasn't going to let anything get in her way but unfortunately for Zelda the creatures that were holding Link, Marth and Roy captive weren't so understanding. The one that looked like a bird jumped to try and stop Zelda pointing the gun at her head, but Zelda was not about to be stopped by that, she just used a burst of magic to knock him off his feet and jumped over it to land in Link's arms.

The bird creature got steadily to his feet, he had obviously been shocked by the fact that Zelda had managed to knock him down with such a small amount of effort, it pointed its gun at Zelda "I told you to stop!" Suddenly the bird heard a sound behind him; it turned to see Samus pointing her gun at him. "Put your weapon down and I'll do the same" she said with courage

"You seem to have forgotten who I'm pointing the gun at, shoot me and I'll shoot her" he said pointing his gun at Zelda who gave him a look of courage but underneath she was scared and Samus knew it.

Link wasn't about to stand by and let Zelda die she was still clinging on to him so, he picked her up by her waist and span her out of shot putting himself in her place. "So your willing to put your life on the line to protect hers is you" said the bird. Link nodded, he was not about to let Zelda die, not while he was still alive.

While the bird creature was more interested in Link than her Samus decided to strike, since he was threatening her friends, she would threaten his. She quickly sneaked up behind the blue fox, making sure she wasn't heard, and then she quickly wrapped her arm around the fox's neck and pointed the gun at her head. "Krystal!" The male fox was the first to notice the jeopardy his team mate was in, "Get off of her or else!" the male fox shouted pointing his gun at Samus, Sam merely shrugged and activated her suit "If you shoot at me I will kill her, and bare in mind that nothing has ever managed to kill me or give me a nasty injury with one shot with this suit on." Samus knew that the male fox wasn't about to put Krystal's, Samus assumed that was the blue fox's name since that was what the male fox shouted when she was caught, life on the line just to keep his hostages. However, she was not so sure about the bird he had not reacted and Samus knew that inside she wouldn't be able to kill Krystal.

Zelda saw this as an opportune moment "where are your weapons?" Zelda whispered to Marth who was stood next to her "over there in that bag" he answered nodding towards a small, brown rucksack that was about two meters behind the bird she decided it was now or never.

Suddenly Samus heard a shout from Link; she looked around to see Zelda running towards what looked to be a bag. But Samus was not the only one who had noticed this, the bird pointed his gun at Zelda and before Samus could shout to her, he had fired.

* * *

Yes I put Krystal in it, no I don't care

Anyway R&R people...Please


End file.
